One More Hour Burns
by briewinchester88
Summary: Ok, this fic comes from the dark corners of my mind. Inspired by a fan vid and Celine Dion, Sam tells a story about his abusive teen years with Dean. It starts at Stanford when Dean comes to get him, then goes AU from there. Warnings: Violence, some language, drug use. If any of these causes any kind of trigger, please do not read.


Ok, this was inspired by a fan vid.

The song was 'This Time' by Celine Dion.

It's kind of dark-ish.

Also, the whole story is in Sam's POV. Except for the ending.

* * *

**One More Hour Burns**

The day Dean came for me at Stanford, I was hoping he had changed. I don't think I could've lasted a day with the pre-Stanford Dean. Don't get me wrong, Dean was great growing up. It's just that when I hit sixteen, he changed. One day I came home early from school, I wasn't feeling well, and I caught him in the living room with a needle and a plastic baggy. My eyes grew wide and I tried to get to the bedroom that we shared, but Dean was faster. He caught me by the wrist and whirled me around so fast that I became dizzy. Before I could say anything, I felt a fist connect with the side of my face. I stumbled back, holding my jaw, staring at Dean.

He got up in my personal space and stared into my eyes, "You do not breathe a word of this to dad. Do you understand me?" I could only nod my head. I didn't understand why Dean was so angry.

I shook my head of the memory and climbed into the Impala with my big brother to go in search of our dad. Driving towards Jericho, I couldn't help but think about those memories I tried to push down. The nightmares plagued me the whole time at Stanford. I never understood why Dean started taking drugs, I never asked either or else I would suffer a beating at his hand. I made the mistake one day of asking and it ended with me in the hospital with broken ribs and an arm and various cuts and bruises on my face and torso. Not all beatings ended in me going to the hospital, no Dean never made that mistake again. Most of the time he would tie me down if I was bad or beat the crap outta me. I preferred being tied down than the beatings.

My chest and back would be littered with bruises from his boots and belt. I would get a reprieve from the beatings when dad was around or if we were at Bobby's, but if I did something to piss him off and as soon as we were alone, he'd let me have it. It got to the point where I was begging dad to let us go on hunts with him, I was always afraid of being alone with Dean. It was worse sleeping in the same room, let alone when we had to share a bed when money was tight. I was paranoid all the time. I would worry myself sick trying not to look at him the wrong way; everything set him off back then. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Dean yelling my name.

I shook my head and looked over at him, "Sorry, what's up?" Dean just stared at me like I grew two heads and shook his head and told me that we were at the crime scene. I shook my head and we got out and talked with the local police department to find out what was going on.

I wasn't really paying much attention to what was going on, I was wary of Dean. I never looked up; afraid I would set him off. We left and found a motel and checked in. The guy at the front desk told us that our dad had been there. He rented out a room for the whole week. We went to the room and dad had articles and pictures taped up all over the walls. I was looking at some articles and I could tell that Dean was just staring at me. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and I started shaking.

I kept thinking to myself, "Oh please God, not now. Please anything but this." I could just make out his footfalls coming up behind me and then he just stood there. I wouldn't let myself turn around. I couldn't let myself come face to face with what haunted me at night. I could feel Dean grab my wrist and I struggled with him to get out of his grasp. Dean chuckled darkly and expertly took me down.

He got me flat on the floor and brought my right arm behind my back and put all his weight on it. I screamed out in pain as he chuckled again. He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Welcome back Sammy, I missed you. We are gonna have so much fun together, aren't we?" He jerked on my arm and I whimpered, "Answer me Sammy."

I managed to answer, "You promised you would have me back by Monday for my interview."

I could feel him shrug his shoulders, "So I lied. I lie for a living Sam. You can forget about law school, Jess, and your precious Stanford because you will never see them again. Now it's just you, me, and the open road; saving people, hunting things, the family business." A few tears managed to escape my eyes as my body sagged in defeat. And that was the day my life changed for the worst.

My brother hasn't changed at all. He was still the same Dean that I left Stanford for. I guess what they say is true: no matter how far you run, your past will always catch up to you. Ever since that day in Jericho, Dean has made sure to make my life a living hell. I can take the physical abuse, but it's the mental and verbal abuse that hurts the most. The cuts and bruises will fade away, but those scars never will. Dean never lets me leave the motels we stay at. He keeps me tied up when he goes out and keeps a close eye on me when we are hunting. There are some days I start to fight back and those are the worst days of my life. I can remember a few days ago.

We were in some no name small town in Ohio and I wanted to go to the library to do research, alone. Dean wasn't having any of it. We started screaming and the next thing I knew, I was being thrown backwards and I hit the mirror that was in the room across from our beds. I was knocked off balance and fell to the floor. Dean came rushing over to me and started kicking my back. I was screaming out in pain, but then Dean flipped me onto my back and starting wailing on my chest and face with punches. Needless to say, it knocked me out and when I woke up, I was tied down to my bed and alone. I was trying to get out of my bonds, but all I was doing was rubbing my wrists raw and drawing blood.

The worst is when Dean puts handcuffs on me. He puts them so tight and they bruise for days. I'll never understand this incessant need that he has to hurt me. If I try to ask him about it, he shuts down and leaves for hours. When he comes back, he was angrier than when he left the room. And it clicked that he was still using drugs. Why didn't I see it before? I know what he is doing to me, why can't I stop it? I went through the same training that he did, so why do I feel so weak?

I need to get out of here, but every time I've tried, Dean has found me and the beatings were worse than what I already got. There has also been a few times where other guests have called the cops because of all the screaming that I have done. I had to convince the cops to not arrest my brother on many different occasions, but now, I'm getting tired of defending him.

My body and mind can't take the abuse any longer. Dean is out at the bar; probably screwing some blonde-headed bimbo, now is my chance to get the hell outta here. I pack up my stuff and hotwire the first car I come to. I don't care that it is too small, it's transportation and I point the car in the direction of Bobby and Ellen's. I made sure that I had cash on me and that my cell was turned off so that way Dean couldn't track me, at least not yet. I needed to get help first. It took me a couple of days, but I finally made it to the salvage yard. I grabbed my bag and headed up to the house. I knocked on the door and gave a watery smile when Ellen opened up the door. She immediately pulled me into a hug and I hissed in pain when she squeezed too hard.

She pulled back and gave me that look that made me want to spill my guts. She pulled me into the house and told me to sit on the couch while she fetched me a beer. It was taking all my strength not to cry at that moment. She came back and handed me the already opened bottle and sat down next to me. She pulled me closer and I rested my head on her shoulder and told her everything that has been going on the past few months. Once I had finished my tale, she wanted to see the damage that my brother has wrought upon me. I looked away, feeling ashamed and embarrassed. She gently cupped my chin and turned my head towards her. She told me, "Sam, it wasn't your fault. None of it is."

And that was the straw that broke the camel's back. The floodgates opened and I threw myself at her and just cried into her neck. Ellen is the closest thing that I have to a mother and right now, I need one. As she was trying to calm me down, I kept putting myself into a deeper panic. My thoughts were all over the place. I kept going to worst case scenarios. I kept thinking that when Dean finally found me, that he would kill me for sure. Then they drifted over to 'what if he killed Bobby and Ellen just to get to me?' I was shaking with fear and making myself sick. My stomach was twisting up in knots and I could feel the bile starting to rise in my throat. I immediately shot off the couch and ran for the bathroom. I emptied everything that was in my stomach, which wasn't much.

I've hardly been eating over these last few months. I felt someone enter the bathroom behind me and instantly tensed up and then immediately relaxed when I heard Ellen's voice speaking soothing words in my ear. I felt her start to rub soothing circles into my back. I felt her warmth leave my side and I whimpered at the loss. I need that comforting energy. I've been deprived of it for so long. She came back and I felt a cool cloth on the back of my neck and I lifted my head to look at her. I smiled weakly at her as she started to wipe my face. I heard her gasp and I looked away in shame. I knew she spotted the bruises on my throat from when Dean was choking me out a few days ago.

She lifted my head up and looked me right in the eye, "Sam, honey, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You did nothing wrong. Can I see the rest?" A few tears slipped from my eyes as I nodded my head yes and started to unbutton my shirt. I pulled it off and then took off my t-shirt and looked away again at her gasp of surprise. She tentatively ran her fingers over my chest. All the bruises were in various stages of healing and some hurt more than others. She moved around to look at my back and did the same thing. She then started to check if anything was broken. I hissed when she started checking my ribs. She ran a soothing hand through my hair and went to get an ACE bandage out of the medical kit to wrap my, probably cracked, ribs. After that, I felt so exhausted. I haven't had much sleep due to the ever present nightmares. She could tell that I was about to fall over and she led me to one of the guest bedrooms. She helped me get settled on the bed and I immediately fell asleep. I was deep in sleep, feeling safe for the first time in months.

I knew I wouldn't be able to escape the nightmares for long. I began to toss and turn. I could hear myself whimpering and feel tears falling down my face, but I couldn't seem to make myself wake up. I could hear the sound of feet coming closer to my room and I felt the bed dip under the weight of the newcomer. I wanted to call out to them, but the only thing that came out was another whimper. I felt soothing hands cup my face to get me to calm down. Right away I knew this person was Ellen. I felt her fingers run through my hair and I began to calm at the touch.

Once I started to calm down, my eyes flitted open and I looked at her through teary eyes. The tears spilled over onto my cheeks and she engulfed me into a hug. I clung to her like my life depended on it. In a shaky voice I said, "Ellen, I'm scared. He'll know I'm here. I don't want you to get hurt because of me."

She hugged me tighter and started rubbing my back to soothe me, "Oh Sam, we're not gonna let anything happen to you. Bobby's got Sheriff Mills lookin' out for Dean's car if he pulls through town. She knows to take him in and hold him." I tensed up at the mention of Dean getting arrested. I was about to say something when Ellen shushed me, "No Sam. You can't keep defending him. I know this is hard, but you have to trust Bobby and me on this."

I nod my head in her neck and just stayed like that. After a while, Ellen tried to get me to lay back down, but I refused to let her go. She smiled down at me and ran her fingers through my hair again, "Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?" I shook my head and she sat on the edge of my bed, stroking my hair, and humming an unrecognizable lullaby. I could feel my eyes growing heavy the more she stroked my hair and hummed. Before I knew it, I was out like a light. Sometime during the night, I could've sworn I heard an engine rumble outside the house. I chalked it up to being paranoid and fell back to sleep.

I was suddenly on alert when I heard sirens pull up outside the house and fear immediately consumed my body. He was here. Dean knew where I was. Panic started to flow through my veins and I was finding it harder to breathe. I could feel phantom feet kicking my ribs and back and I tried to curl into myself. Tears started falling down my face and I knew I was screaming, but I couldn't help it. I was in a full-blown panic attack and there was nothing I could do about it. I needed to get out of there, but there was nowhere else to go. Dean was in between me and freedom. I heard shouting coming from outside and the cocking of guns. I froze with fear, my heart pounding in my chest, listening to what was going on.

I could hear Dean screaming my name. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go out there cause I knew one look at him and I would leave with him. He's still my brother and no matter what went down between us, I'll always love him. The panic I felt earlier started to return as I heard a shot ring out and the sound of feet getting closer to my room. I started screaming as soon as the door burst open and curled into myself again; not caring if I injure my ribs further. I listened to the footfalls and knew that they belonged to Dean. Tears were streaming down my face as he got closer to my bed. I felt him grab onto my wrist and pull me off the bed. I landed on the floor with a loud thud. I hissed as the movement jarred my ribs. He started to drag me across the floor and towards the stairs. My eyes grew wide and I tried to pull out of his tight grip around my wrist.

He stopped and turned around to face me, "This is your fault Sammy. None of this would've had to happen if you hadn't of run off. You can't escape me, I'll always find you."

I could feel my entire body shaking like a leaf in harsh winds, "What have you done to Bobby and Ellen?"

Dean looked back down at me and a sadistic smile spread across his face, "Don't worry little brother, they'll live, maybe. That is if the ambulance arrives in time." He laughed darkly and started pulling me back towards the stairs. There was nothing I could do to stop him from dragging me down the steps. Every drop sent a jolt of pain through my ribs and sore upper body.

I couldn't help but cry out at the pain. I started whimpering as he drug me to the front door and I sighed with relief when I heard more sirens pulling up to the house. Dean froze in place and swore under his breath. The grip he had on my wrist tightened and it felt like the bones would snap at any minute under the pressure. I cried out and Dean sent a kick my way to shut me up. Unfortunately, the kick landed on my head and I felt dizzy and moaned in pain. My hand was let loose of its prison and I heard gunfire all around me. I heard Dean scream out from somewhere far away. I managed to get myself in a sitting position and saw my brother lying on the ground a few feet away from me. Immediately I thought the worst. I tried to crawl to him, but my vision was swimming and I ended up falling back down to the porch.

I heard Dean groan and start to get up off the ground. I felt relieved and terrified all at the same time. This time I found the strength to get up off the porch and make my way over to my brother. It didn't matter how he has treated me, instinct took over to make sure my brother was alright. I called out for him and he turned to look at me and that's when I saw it. There was a change in Dean's eyes when he looked at me. His eyes roamed over my body and saw all the bruises and saw the way I was holding my ribs. I saw tears start to flood his eyes and I knew I had **my** Dean back. I watched as he rushed over to me and engulfed me in a hug. His body was wracked with sobs and I heard him whisper in my ear, "I'm so sorry Sammy, so sorry. Never again, I promise."

And I knew that he meant it too. I put my arms around him and hugged him back, feeling safe in my brother's arms for the first time in years. I let my body relax in his embrace and we both fell to the ground, hugging and sobbing and apologizing to the other. Everything around us didn't matter anymore. Dean pulled back and took my head into his hands and looked me in the eye, "I'm gonna get help, alright? I'm gonna quit the drugs and stop drinking. I'm so sorry Sammy. You have to believe that. I promise you, I'll get better." My heart broke at the anguish written all over his face. In that moment, I knew that he would keep his word.

I shook my head in his hands, "Ok Dean, I believe you. I missed you big brother." After my confession, that's when the dam broke and I fell into his arms and just cried.

He held me as I cried and kissed my temple, "I've missed you too little brother." I felt like that little five year old kid again, running to my big brother when I scraped my knee or some older kid pushed me in the mud. I will never stop needing my big brother, but now he needs me.

Then I realized where we were and looked at all the eyes that were trained on us. I looked at him with wide, scared eyes. He looked at me and gave me a watery smile, "It's alright Sammy. Don't be scared, I'll see you again. I promise you that little brother. Just don't give up on me, alright?"

I had no idea what was going on until I felt the warmth of my brother leave me and watched as he surrendered himself to the police. Once my brain caught up with what was going on, I ran after him screaming and crying.

He turned around; looked at me and sighed, "Sammy, I have to do this. I have to pay for what I've done."

I clung to him for the first time in years, not wanting him to go, "No, I just got you back. You can't go, please."

The sobs overtook my body and he ran his hand lovingly through my hair, "Sam, you have to let me go. I've done too much damage to let it go unpunished." I knew he was right, but in that moment I was being the bratty younger brother who wanted to get his way.

I shook my head no, "I don't care. You can't leave me, I won't let you."

I watched as Dean hung his head and sighed, "Sam…"

I cut him off before he could say anything else, "No, you are coming with me and that's final. We'll work this out, together. I don't want to see you behind bars for the rest of your life or mine. I need you Dean and right now, you need me even if you won't admit it, you know it's true."

And that's the story of how I saved my brother's ass for a change. Granted, we still have a long way to go, but it's worth it in the end if it gives me my brother back.

Dean kept true to his word. He stopped drinking and quit the drugs and started working on rebuilding his relationship with Sam, Bobby and Ellen. Sam was ecstatic to have his brother back. He still had the occasional nightmare, but Dean was helping him through them. They both are staying at Bobby and Ellen's for the time being while they are seeing a professional about their respective issues. Bobby had pulled some strings with Sheriff Mills about the whole incident and getting it expunged from Dean's record. Both Dean and Sam were grateful for that. It has taken a lot of time for Bobby and Ellen to forgive Dean for what happened and Dean tried his hardest to make it up to all of them, especially to Sam. He had six years to make up for all the abuse that he put Sam through.

Sam is happier now that Dean is back to his old self. He's been eating and sleeping regularly, thanks to Ellen. The nightmares come and go, but it's a work in progress. Sam has almost made a full recovery. He still gets paranoid and totally freaks out when he hears a gun shot. They've quit hunting due to that little issue. Dean got a job at the local mechanic shop and Sam has been doing online college courses, trying to get his law degree. They both have steady girlfriends and it was really tough for Dean to get used to that kind of relationship. It took Sam a little longer to get over being abruptly taken away from his girlfriend. All in all, they are happy and they can finally put the past behind them and finally live the life that they were meant to live.

THE END


End file.
